


Payback

by taviceline



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were stuck in a pretty tight place, so to speak. Who better to ask for help than a king, right?<br/>This is a short lil thing I wrote from a sentence prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**“How _exactly_ did you manage to get stuck in there?” ** T’Challa asked you from below the vents. He gave you an amused smile, waiting for an explanation. It was pretty obvious that he was trying not to laugh as he leaned on the wall and looked up at you. ****

Hearing the familiarly low (and damn sexy) rumble of his voice from below startled you, making you sit up and hit your head hard on the top. Once you were paying attention, you couldn’t help noticing that you were below the training area. T’Challa was standing to the side and you could tell that he was working out before you started struggling to get out of the vent. “That’s none of your concern, your royal catness,” you said as you grimaced slightly from the pain. “Can you help me out?”

T’Challa shrugged and started to walk towards the door. “I would, but it’s not my concern, (Y/N).” He smirked and damn, he looked good when he did that. But in that situation, it was more annoying than attractive.

“Wait!” You looked to see if anyone was in the hall before you spoke and motioned for T’Challa to come closer. “I needed to ask Clint a favor.”

“And you thought he was in the vents?” T’Challa guessed. When you nodded, he looked confused and even tilted his head the way cats do. “Is that just something he’s known for?”

You shushed him quietly, hearing Natasha walking by the training room. T’Challa caught the hint and continued lifting the dumbbell that he was already holding. You watched the muscles in his arms contract and relax and waited until he stopped. It was obvious how built he was even through his Black Panther suit. T’Challa looked up to see you staring. Dammit. “You should take a picture,” he suggested with another dazzling smile. “It’ll last longer. What did you need to ask Clint?”

“Not important,” you said. T’Challa raised an eyebrow and you sighed. You reply was more of a low mutter. “I needed to ask him where he kept the good coffee. I hid his coffee machine and I guess this is payback. Now will you get me out?”

T’Challa looked around and sighed dramatically. You groaned and hit your head again, glaring at him when he started laughing. “Would you like to go to dinner tonight?” 

You looked at him skeptically and pretended to think for a moment. He was actually serious. “If you can unscrew the vents and get me out, it’s a date,” you said with a wink.

“Alright.” T’Challa smiled and the claws of his suit of came out with a soft sound. He used the claw on his index finger to take out the screws. 

“Get ready.” Once the last screw was out, you positioned yourself to fall. You dropped feet-first and fell into T’Challa’s arms. “Nice catch, kitty-cat.”  
T’Challa set you down on your feet with a smile. “Thank you, (Y/N). So is that a yes to dinner?”

“Definitely. I’ll see you tonight.” You walked out of the training room and stuck your tongue out at Clint on your way. As far as payback went, this was great.


End file.
